Fluorescent clothing utilizing fabric with fluorescent pigments is well known. Generally these fabrics are heavy in weight and contain either a uniform concentration of fluorescent pigment, or a coating of fluorescent material on only one surface.
The term "fluorescent layer", as used herein, refers to the entirety of the fluorescent-pigment-containing resin attached to the web. The layer is bounded by a typically irregular designated outer surface adjacent which the fluorescent pigment is preferentially concentrated, and by a second irregular surface, opposite from the designated outer surface, wherein the second surface is defined by the resin that penetrates and surrounds the fibers of the porous web.
The only known non-woven web material used for fluorescent articles contains fluorescent pigment which is dispersed in the web material so that inner and outer surfaces of the web material appear substantially equally fluorescent. The fluorescent web material articles have high areal density values and experience significant mechanical breakdown after only a few domestic laundering cycles. When retroreflective material is added to fluorescent fabric, the visibility of the article generally increases. However, the combination of fluorescent fabric and retroreflective material produces an article with even higher total areal densities and weight.